The invention relates to a holding means for holding two parts together and more especially for fixing a workpiece palette on a workpiece table, comprising a bolster able to be secured to the first part, such bolster possessing a projecting shape element, a cooperating part adapted to be secured to the second part, such cooperating part possessing a recess to receive the shape element, and a sliding element running in the projecting shape element, such sliding element possessing at least one peripheral recess into which at least one clamping element, which is able to be moved in a through hole in the shape element, fits in the non-clamped state, sliding of the sliding element causing the clamping element to be thrust outward into a clamping position thereof, in which it interlocks with the cooperating part in the recess thereof.